Now That We're Married
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: A follow up to I'm In Love With A Stripper. Now that they're married, Castiel and Dean can explore each other's desires and fantasies more fully. This will be a multi-chapter fic with startlingly small amounts of plot and startlingly large amounts of smut. You're welcome.
1. Honeymooners

After spending a month saving up for and debating on a place to go for their honey moon, Castiel and Dean had decided on Hawaii. Cas had never traveled outside of the United States, so Dean was eager to show him the Aloha State, which he had been to several times. They had booked a two week trip that would take them up and down the chain of islands, with plenty of time in between for lazing about and generally enjoying each others company. Right now, they were laying on a beach in Oahu. It was a newlywed resort for couples of all sorts, with lots of low bungalows that had big, comfortable beds and refrigerators that were well stocked with any and all kind of drink imaginable.

So far, they had made love on every island at least three times. Dean's dick had never seen this much action. As it turned out when Castiel was away from his work, he was insatiable, and Dean was doing a game job of keeping up with them. They had literally fucked each other to the point of exhaustion the day before, and were taking the morning to regain and replenish themselves. Cas had been chugging water all morning, along with a steady flow of pineapple juice. He swore up and down that it made his cum sweeter, and Dean believed it. It seemed like he had his husband's dick in his mouth every chance he got.

Right now they were both laying on the beach, enjoying the sun. Cas had tanned beautifully, his skin now a light bronze that made his blue eyes stand out even more. He was also one of the few people Dean had ever met that could truly look stunning in a Speedo. Dean lay stretched out beside him, having opted for board shorts that clung to his legs when they were wet. Of course, most of their time had been spent naked. Dean saw Cas every time he shut his eyes, naked, clothed, and anything in between. He was thinking of him right now as he dozed off, intending to store up some energy before what he was sure was going to be a marathon lovemaking session tonight.

Cas stretched his arms languidly, letting out a contented sigh as he did so. He turned to Dean and looked over the edge of his aviators at him, his eyes full of desire. He reached out and ran his hand down Dean's body, appreciating his husband's now even darker tanned skin. Instead of sliding into the laxity and comfort of marriage that made bodies start to go soft, Dean had stepped up his workout regimen, making his already muscled body even more toned and defined. He said that he wasn't going to go soft, that he wanted to stay sexy for his man. Cas had started to run more, and now they were relaxing after an intense workout this morning that had left them both breathless. Dean stirred and turned his head to look up at him.

"You know Cas, you look like some sexy sea nymph who's come out of the ocean for some action."

Cas chuckled and kissed him on the lips. "Well you've got part of that right. I'm gonna go for a dip – care to join me?"

Dean contemplated the offer, and decided against it. "No thanks babe. I'm gonna try and catch some z's before tonight. You go ahead."

Castiel stood, brushing the sand from his back. "Good idea – you're gonna need that rest for what I have planned." He blew him a kiss and sauntered towards the water. Dean watched his angel-wing tattooed back ripple as he went into the water, tight ass filling out his black Speedo nicely.

He silently thanked heaven for sending him this incredible man.

. . .

Dinner that night was seafood. Castiel dug into a lobster while Dean tackled a plate of blue dolphin. Cas had been giving him food pointers for the whole of the trip, which alcohol went best with what entree, which desserts to try before another, the whole nine yards. The more that Dean learned about his new husband, the more he loved him.

They were about halfway through their meal when he asked "Cas, I have a question for you."

Cas finished the mouthful he was chewing and said "Go for it."

"You'd think that in the time that I've known you I would have asked by now, but your angel wings – what's the story behind them?"

Cas smiled at him. "Honestly, it's not a particularly deep story. For awhile in my younger years, I was obsessed with angels – that and I'm named after one, a warrior angel. I mean I read books, watched films, everything. I wanted to know more about them. My mother thought I was going to turn into one. Well when I turned 19, halfway through my freshman year of college, I decided that as a birthday present to myself I would get a pair of wings myself. I wish I hadn't done it on a whim, but that's what happened. Eventually, the fascination with the spectral beings passed, but my wings are still here. I've grown to love them. I just didn't know how big they would turn out. But after the artist drew the outline, there was no turning back so now I have two wings that, as you know, almost cover my back." He took a sip of water as he finished his story.

Dean mulled over what Cas had just told him. "Well I think they're sexy. I've fantasized a few times about what it would be like if they were real." Cas felt Dean's hand on his knee under the table. Dean's voice dropped low, lust infusing his words. "I would hold onto them while I took you from behind. The closer you got to climax..." his hand traveled up Cas's thigh, getting ever closer to his groin. "They would spread wide, and when you came.." Dean's hand was rubbing Cas to full hardness now. "They would shake, and there would be lightning and thunder." Cas had stopped breathing by now. "And the world would know that it was me who made you cum." Dean licked his lips, his eyes burning with desire.

Cas finally managed to say "Dean can we-"

"Yes." He turned to the waiter. "Check please!"

. . .

They made their way back to their bungalow as quickly as they could. They had to stop a few times, leaning against palm trees, groping, grabbing, tongues clashing. Dean had never seen Cas this turned on. Normally he would say something like "Stop we're in public" but tonight it really seemed like his angel didn't care. Cas was practically burning with want, his skin flushed and hot to the touch. If he didn't know better, Dean would say he was feverish with lust. No not lust, but love, and a desire to make his husband feel that.

The moonlight was coming through the slats of the blinds in their bungalow like a beacon from heaven, bathing the whole of the front room in pale blue light. As soon as they were inside the door, Cas was pulling his shirt over his head, not caring about the buttons that were straining and popping against his efforts. Dean's own shirt was off in one swift motion, and he was pretty sure he set a personal record for how quickly his pants came off. Cas's shirt was gone with one final pull and a tear of fabric, and his compactly strong body was revealed. Their lips locked in a hungry kiss as Dean pushed down Cas's pants, desperate to take his husband's cock in hand. Cas aided him by spreading his legs slightly to give him better access. He gasped as Dean made contact, his hand closing around Castiel's hard member and gently stroking upward. Cas's hands moved down and pushed Dean's boxers off, his own turgid cock springing out. It stuck straight out from his body, and Cas reached down and grasped it, appreciating its feel. They stayed there like that for awhile, stroking each other, mouths being ravished, hands running through hair. Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore, and he lifted Cas, throwing him over his shoulder. Castiel giggled as he was suddenly airborne. It was silly, but incredibly romantic at the same time.

Dean laid his lover down on the bed, their mouths coming together once more. Cas could feel Dean rutting against him, that delightfully big cock sliding against the inside of his thigh. Dean's lovemaking was like his dancing – all consuming, powerful, wild. Just as suddenly, Dean's mouth was gone from Castiel's, moving down his body, nipping, kissing, teasing, making Cas's body hum with anticipation at what was coming next. He let himself relax a little, wanting and needing Dean's mouth on his cock. Dean gave it one good lick, and then his mouth was traveling further down, down past Cas's balls. He felt Dean's strong hands lift his hips slightly off the bed and that's when he realized what was about to happen. Dean's tongue, that wonderfully hot tongue was inside him, probing his innermost space. What surprised him even more was the fact that this had never happened before. It wasn't for lack of trying – Cas had been hinting at wanting it for months, and now he was getting it. Dean's expert tongue worked him as one of his hands moved up to stroke his now impossibly hard penis. Cas's hands were buried in Dean's hair, trying to convey the overwhelming sensations he was feeling.

Dean kept up his stimulations for what seemed like forever, bringing Castiel closer to orgasm but never right to the edge. It was torturous yet delightful. Every now and then Dean would look up to watch Cas's face, to see the various masks of pleasure that he was causing. Cas's breath was coming out hot and ragged, his skin covered in sweat.

"Dean... please... need... you... ins...nggggggggh" Dean got the message and moved up to push his face against Castiel's, their mouths coming together. Cas's arousal increased even more as he tasted himself on his husband's lips. He responded by reaching down and gripping Dean's cock, to which he responded by bucking against Castiel's hand, desperately seeking more friction, more contact.

"Fuck Cas... so hot... so good" Dean was trying to lift Cas up and get inside him, but he was being denied.

"Dean, I love you truly" kiss "and dearly, but you're not going in dry." Cas pushed him off, gently but firmly, and got off the bed, looking for lube. Dean watched his ass hungrily, desiring to be inside it, to feel the heat and tightness that he knew was there. Cas found the lube and turned back around, his hard cock bouncing as he walked.

Dean's eyes grew even wider at the sight of his husband, bathed in the bright Hawaii moonlight. He looked like some gorgeous being from another realm, hair all mussed up and the glint of sweat on his body. Cas moved back onto the bed, handing Dean the lube and kissing him again, tongues wrestling for control. He gripped Dean's shoulders, flipping them so that he was beneath him. Dean sat back on his haunches and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, carefully applying it to Cas's hole. The dark haired man's breath hitched just for a moment at the cool liquid making contact with his skin, but the cold sensation soon dissolved as Dean worked it into him, expert fingers teasing him, making him ready for what was about to come.

Looming over him, Dean gazed deep into Cas's eyes as he guided himself to rest against his lover's entrance, moving entirely by feel alone. Cas spread his legs wide and pulled them up, aiming to give his husband better access. Dean pulled him in for a tender kiss, pushing into Cas's slick entrance as he did so. This caused Cas to utter a loud, low groan as he was suddenly filled, one that seemed to make the room vibrate.

Dean began to thrust, his mouth right next to Cas's ear, talking low and filthy. "So hot, so tight Cas. My little angel, so good for me. I'm gonna fuck your pretty little ass real good – you want that, huh? I'm gonna give it to you, gonna give it to you until you see stars. Gonna make you cum so hard you can't walk."  
Cas's only reply was to dig his fingernails into Dean's back, pulling him in as if it was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. And right now, it was.

Dean moved back and grabbed onto Cas's hips, holding him steady as he pumped. Cas's hands balled into fists as he grabbed hold of the bedsheets, his back arching every time Dean's thick head hit his sweet spot, that swollen gland that only Dean could make feel so gland. A single tear escaped his eye because it felt so damn good, so wonderful. Even with Dean saying things that would make a porn star blush, he knew that behind it all was love. He looked up at Dean, his mouth open, panting for breath, blue eyes shining. Dean's stream of dirty talk was stopped as he saw the expression that Castiel was wearing.

He stopped thrusting for just a moment and asked "Something wrong sweetheart?"

Cas shook his head and smiled, still very much aware of the cock buried deep inside him. "No, Dean, not at all." He ground his hips against Dean, encouraging his husband to resume what he was doing.

Dean eased himself down, drawing Cas's head up for another kiss, and resumed thrusting into Cas. Cas responded by biting down on his lower lip, just barely breaking the skin and drawing a drop of blood. The coppery taste passed between them. Normally it would have repulsed Castiel, but right now it turned him on even more, to have a little bit more of Dean inside him. Dean's thrusts became faster, more urgent as his orgasm drew ever closer. It seemed like his cock grew even bigger, and Cas's own orgasm was right on the cusp of manifesting itself. Dean was slamming into his prostate, each time forcing Cas's climax closer to the surface.

Dean took Cas's head in his hands. "I want to look at you when I cum Cas, I want to see your fucking gorgeous face." Dean's hips were a blur, his balls slapping against the man beneath him.

"So close... Cas... Gonna... ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Dean's orgasm ripped through his lower body, and Castiel felt the warm liquid fill him, and that was enough for his own release. He came, messily, hands free, all over himself, coating both him and Dean with hot, sticky semen. As his orgasm reached its zenith, a flash of lightning and then an impossibly loud clap of thunder sounded outside, and the rain started to fall, causing the walls of their bungalow to shake.

Dean collapsed on him in a sweaty heap, their hearts racing and breath raspy. Castiel rubbed Dean's back, relaxing him as he came down from the incredible sensations that were still running through his body. He finally managed to pick himself up off of Cas and lay down next to him. As he pulled out, he felt the semen that had been pumped into him start to run out, making the sheets in between his legs wet.

He reached down and retrieved some from where it was running down his thigh. He brought it to his mouth, tasting it. He then rolled his upper body to press against Dean's, kissing him and sharing with him what had been inside his body just moments before. Soon, Cas was straddling Dean, lips together in passion once more. Cas's cock became hard again, and he felt Dean's own arousal begin to grow underneath him. They were both still covered in Castiel's cum, and the smell of it fueled his desire, filling him with a need for more. He leaned down and whispered into Dean's ear "69."

Dean responded more than willingly. Cas moved so that his ever hardening cock was positioned above Dean's hungry mouth, and Cas was staring straight down Dean's once again hard member. They both groaned as warm, wet mouths moved over sensitive skin. They had never tried this before, but soon fell into a natural rhythm. Cas couldn't quite deep throat Dean, but he took in as much as he could. He still tasted himself on Dean, along with the cum that made sticky patches all over the shaft. Dean was moving back and forth between sucking on Cas's cock and rimming him, causing Cas's head to swim.

Before long, they both came again, far less but almost as intense. Castiel's entire body shook as Dean's mouth sucked on his balls and his hand stroked his cum out onto Dean's chest, and Cas nearly got an eye full of semen as his husband's cock spurted forth with surprising force. By now, the rain was coming down in torrents, lightning continuing to flash across the sky. Cas moved off of Dean, laying flat on his back next to him. He was completely spent now, his head filled with nothing but Dean, his presence, his love, his everything. Never in his life had he felt so exhausted but so happy at the same time.

He felt Dean stroke his leg and his voice, ragged from lovemaking. "So..." he heard him chuckle, a throaty sound that sent chills up Castiel's spine. "That um... God Cas I don't even know. That was the best sex I've ever had." Cas sat up, wincing from the ache that seemed to be seeping into every joint. He looked Dean in the eye. "Really?"

"Cas, man, I've never had two orgasms so close together like that. That was... I don't even have words." He laughed again, delirious from the endorphins running through his body. "Yeah I'm definitely going to keep you." He took Cas's hand and kissed the finger with his wedding ring on it. "Is that alright?"

Cas returned his smile. "Dean Winchester I would like nothing more than that for the rest of my born days." He moved so that he could kiss Dean, this time with no lust, just a happy contentment.

"Come on – let's go get cleaned up. You've worn me out and I don't want to fall asleep all sticky."

They held hands as they made their way to the shower, nothing else existing for them but each other.


	2. This Organ Has No Stops

Mid August, two months after the honeymoon

Castiel really loved his adoptive city, really.

But the heat was starting to get to him. It was a dry heat that seemed to sap the life from everything that it touched. In spite of the fact that he had the air conditioning cranked all the way up in his office, deep in the administrative wing of Margrave Hall, he was still miserable. He was busy helping put together the opening night concert for the Makepeace Philharmonic's coming season. It was to be a grand affair. In spite of its existence for just over a year, the hall had become a draw for ensembles of all sizes and stature. Cas couldn't have been happier, but today he was just worn out. He loosened the tie that he insisted upon wearing every day and shrugged off his jacket. He needed something to renew his waning energy. He noticed that it was getting late, and figured that now would be a good time to close up for the night. The stagehands and manager had gone home, worn from getting the hall back in order after the Metropolitan Opera on Tour had given a once in a lifetime performance of The Flying Dutchman the previous night. Cas hummed the overture as he shut down his computer and gathered his things.

He flicked off the lights in his office and on his way out the door checked his phone. Just a message from his mother hoping he was doing well, and a couple of emails that could wait until tomorrow. He made his way down the hall, through the glass doors that opened up into the lobby. He looked at the nearest set of massive red double doors that led into the auditorium. He pulled out his phone and sent Dean a message.

"Gonna pull out the stops for a bit – I'll see you when you get home. Love you." He looked at the time and wondered what Dean was doing. It was his early night to close, but Dean almost always stayed late, making sure everything was in order for the next day. He was proud of his place of business, which he had named The Angel Den. Castiel had gotten a huge kick out of that. What he had gotten an even bigger kick out of was the fact that less than a year after opening, Dean was turning a healthy profit. Once word got around that "The Hunter" had opened his own strip club, it was all Dean could do to keep the place from being overrun. For the first three months, the place was packed every night. Those had been good times, and it made Cas happy to see his lover's venture so successful. Sam had helped him get everything in order initially but now he was running it all on his own. Dean was also modeling even more now, and his face was gracing a lot of magazine covers. Cas wasn't in the least bit jealous, because Dean was in bed next to him every night. It warmed Cas's heart, the way that Dean treated him. He recalled one late night conversation after some wonderful lovemaking as he lay in Dean's arms. Castiel had asked him if he ever slept around before they had met, and Dean's reply was a firm no. He was a one man man, and he had always stuck by that. Cas remembered saying that he was the same way. Dean had told them he would never want to hurt Cas by doing something like that, and the complete sincerity in his eyes when he said that was enough to make Cas tear up a little bit. Of course, Dean wouldn't have tears and responded by tickling him until he couldn't breath.

All of these thoughts swirled around in Cas's head, a pleasant maelstrom that made him feel warm and giddy all over. He opened the auditorium doors, and quietly shut them behind him. He strode up the steps to the stage, and made his way to the organ loft. The Philharmonic had made him their principal organist, so he had access to the instrument whenever he wanted. It was the least they could do after he had built the hall and just to be fair he had auditioned for the spot. He turned the lights on where the console was, a single ray of light coming down so that he could see the keyboard. He shucked off his jacket, removed his tie, and unbuttoned his white dress shirt down to his abdomen. He then removed his shoes, followed by his socks, tucking them into his shoes and setting them behind the bench upon which he now sat.

It was a truly impressive instrument that he had at his command. Four manuals, over 150 stops, and 2500 pipes that could be activated at the touch of a button. He pulled out stops for several reed choirs, some brass, and flicked the organ on. He heard a dull hum sound around him as the organ's wind system came to life. Closing his eyes and focusing his concentration, he put his hands on the third manual and began to play.

He started with Bach's "Little" Fugue in G minor, his fingers deftly navigating the pieces counterpoint. He appreciated the coolness of the pedals under his feet as the music became more complicated, melodies moving in and out of his ears as he played. If Castiel were pressed to ask, he would say that Bach was his first love. He enjoyed working out the complex rhythms and harmonies. He leaned into the last few bars, really milking their harmonies. He sat back and savored the brief die away of sound and looked up at the pipes that he couldn't see but knew were there.

He continued to play for another thirty minutes, more Bach, Mendelssohn, Widor. Soon the time stretched and it became two hours. He decided to finish his recital for himself with Wagner, an arrangement of the ethereal prelude from the opera Lohengrin. As the last barely there chord die away, he heard clapping. He startled and looked around the auditorium, trying to see past the dark that bathed everything, save for where he sat.

He heard footsteps walking across the stage, and he turned around, peering into the darkness. Soon the source of his applause emerged. It was Dean.

Cas's face immediately lit up and he climbed down from his perch and ran barefoot across the stage to where Dean was standing. He kissed him on the lips, an I've missed you all day sort of kiss that he never tired of giving Dean whenever he was without his company for an extended period of time.

Cas pulled back. "Well hello Mr. Winchester. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here." He kissed Dean again, this time with a little more tongue. Dean's arms circled around him, rubbing his back as he did so. Dean pulled them apart and held him at arm's length. "What, and miss seeing my favorite guy play his second favorite organ? Not a chance."

Cas laughed and led him over to the organ console. "I want to play a little something that I've been working on just for you." He pecked Dean on the cheek as he changed the voicing again, this time selecting a richer string like sound and the vox humana ranks. He laid his hands back on the instrument and began to play. What mesmerized Dean most was Castiel's singing, his voice a rich baritone that sent shivers down Dean's spine in the best possible way.

"You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you

I love you baby  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby  
To warm my lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh, pretty baby  
Now that I found you, stay and let me love you  
Baby let me love you...

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you..."

The last words had barely passed from Cas's lips before Dean had him laying down sideways on the organ's bench, showering his face with kisses. Castiel laughed as Dean's stubble tickled him, and he finally managed to push his face away for just a moment.

"Castiel Winchester, I deem you the most adorable being that has ever existed." Dean's smile seemed to fill the room, his green eyes all twinkly with love. Castiel reached up behind his head, pulling him down for a kiss, this time a lot more passionate and less hurried. It was one of those slow kisses that made Dean turn to mush on the inside. Cas's tongue flicked against his lips, and Dean let him in. Cas tasted so clean and pure, a taste that Dean never wanted to be without. He moved from Cas's mouth and began to kiss down Cas's body, pushing open his already halfway unbuttoned shirt. He kissed and licked at the light sheen of sweat that had formed on Cas's body while he was playing, sucking at little patches of skin, drawing the taste of his husband into his mouth. A low groan of pleasure from Castiel proved that Dean's efforts were having the desired effect. He decided to press his luck and untucked Cas's shirt and unfastened the rest of the buttons, leaving Cas's abs exposed. He finished kissing his way down, his tongue swirling in Cas's navel, causing Cas to mewl as the spot was explored.

Dean snaked his tongue through the line of dark hair that grew underneath Cas's belly button, the only hair that grew on his torso, actually. Cas's hard cock was straining against his black slacks, wanting release from its confinement. He started to unbuckle Cas's belt when he felt a pair of hands that had previously been running through his hair push against his shoulders.

"Dean I don't think that we should be doing this here." Dean met his gaze. Castiel looked positively whorish, laying on the organ bench, his hair all mussed up, shirt open and the front of his pants tenting with obvious desire. Dean licked his lips, suddenly very much wanting to be all over him.

"Why not Cas – there's not anyone else here. Besides" he ran a hand along the outline of Cas's boner, causing him to whimper "you clearly want this."

Cas was finding it very, very difficult to say no to Dean's advances. And he had kind of had a fantasy of getting a blowjob on an organ bench, music sounding around him as someone went down on him. He decided to hell with it, it wasn't like there were cameras to watch them. He smiled down at his husband, who was resting his head on Cas's thigh, looking up expectantly at him, the rest of him down on the floor.

"Alright, Dean. Alright. But can we do this my way? I've kinda fantasized about this before. And before I mean every time I sit down on this bench." He cast his eyes downward, blushing slightly.

Dean laughed, throwing his head back slightly. He climbed back up on the bench and sat next to his now crimson-faced husband. "Cas, you're such a dork." He whispered into Cas's ear "but you're my dork, and a damn sexy one at that." Suddenly Dean's tongue was in his ear, teeth nipping and grazing at his earlobe. Cas's entire body shuddered with pleasure. He had found out very quickly that his ears were a spot that Dean loved to tease, and apparently Cas's body loved it. He tilted his head back so Dean could better explore the sensitive flesh on his neck as well.

He stopped Dean for just a moment and said "Here's how I want to do it. I play, and you blow. I uh... I've thought about this but never really thought how to do it beyond that." Cas chewed his lip in a brief flicker of frustration.

Dean kissed him on the cheek again. "You just set those hot hands of your on that keyboard and let me take care of the rest, alright?" Cas did as he was told and put his hands on the uppermost manual to give Dean as much room as possible. He absently pulled out a couple of stops as Dean laid down flat on his stomach, his hands moving to drop Cas's pants.

Cas began to play. It was a song that he had loved for years – Amy Winehouses's "Back to Black." It sounded a little odd on the stately instrument, but Cas was having a difficult enough time concentrating because Dean had now managed to push his pants down part his knees and pop his cock out above the waistband of his briefs. The music slowed down almost to the point of incoherence as Dean's mouth circled around his head, tongue flicking over the sweet spot behind where his frenulum used to be. Dean had remarked on more than one occasion for a cut guy, Cas's dick was super sensitive. He had never thought much of it, but that was before Dean had started using his expert tongue on him. To say the blowjobs were amazing was an understatement.

Dean began to stroke him as Cas continued to play with some degree of accuracy. Between the tongue swirling around his swollen cock head and Dean's hand pumping his shaft like he was trying to draw up oil, it was getting more and more difficult to concentrate. But he didn't stop, even if the song was being butchered. Dean looked up at him and winked. He could feel his orgasm building, and the rumbling of the organ underneath him was sending all sorts of vibrations up his spine that made him squirm even more.

Right as he hit the last bluesy chords, Dean sucked even harder, and Cas arched his back, trying to thrust more of himself into his husband's mouth. Dean responded by opening up wider, deep throating him. Cas decided that this would go better if he actually turned to face Dean, and pushed Dean off temporarily as he swung his legs to straddle the organ bench, kicking his pants and underwear off from around his thighs in the process. As soon as he was in position, he was back in Dean's mouth, all of him, right down to the base. Cas put his hand in Dean's hear, pulling on it, his ecstasy mounting by the second. He could feel his cock rubbing against the back of Dean's throat, but it didn't seem to bother Dean in the least. He thanked heaven silently for his husband's lack of gag reflex.

Cas's breath was coming out hot, panting. He laid back on the bench as best as he could, using his hand to support him, his other hand still on the back of Dean's head. He felt the first tendril of orgasm, flashing through him like distant lightning.

"Dean I'm gonna... I... gaaaaaaaahhhh" Dean's mouth moved off of him, settling on his shaft as his hand pumped Cas's climax out, cum shooting out to coat his face and body. He heard it hit the floor behind him as well, and Dean's face didn't escape the volcano of semen that erupted from Castiel. This was enough to make Dean cum as well, shooting all over the floor in front of him where he had been stroking as he blew Cas.

Cas collapsed backwards on the piano bench, chest heaving, cum running in rivulets down his body. The smell of jizz hung heavy in the air, a bleachy smell that overwhelmed their senses. Dean licked his way up Cas's body, catching his cum on his tongue, and then he kissed Castiel, the taste of their lovemaking passing between them. Being with Dean had made him find out how much he loved snowballing, because the sheer intimacy of it was something incredibly special to him. Eventually, Dean pulled back off of him. He sat up next to him and rubbed Cas's back, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Cas, dude, you surprise me a little more every day. Where did all of that come from?"

Cas really didn't have a good answer for Dean's question. "I guess... I guess this is what happens when my fantasies are realized. That and you know how to make me feel well, awesome." Cas looked into the green eyes that had grabbed hold of his heart from day one. He smiled, face still drippy with semen.

Dean returned his smile, all white teeth and pride. "I would ask for run two babe but you are covered. Let's see if there's somewhere around here where we can get you cleaned up." Dean stood up, tucking his cock back in his pants and carefully placing his feet so that he didn't step in the cum that was all over the place.

Cas stood, retrieving his underwear and pants from the pedal board, shucking them up his legs and leaving his shirt unbuttoned. He picked up his jacket and shoes and gestured towards stage right, where he knew there was a bathroom down behind the stage.

. . .

Another hour and some vigorous scrubbing of surfaces later, Cas clambered into his car and followed the Impala out of the parking lot. His whole body felt sated, warm.

Maybe he should stay late and play with the organ more from now on, he thought to himself as he merged into the lane of oncoming traffic.


	3. Just Ten Minutes

Mid October

Dean was in his office, planning a Halloween show. Sexy zombies had always intrigues him, and now that he had his own venue, he could do that. Even Sam was shutting The Slaughterhouse on Halloween to come see his cousin's work. He had been planning costumes and makeup for weeks now, and he was expecting a big crowd that night. Best to plan ahead, he thought.

He wondered what Castiel would look like in sexy zombie getup. Then it dawned on him – just sexy. He shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair for a moment, picturing that image in his head. His ass was still tingling from where Cas had rode him hard the day before last. Lately his husband had been really dominant in bed, and Dean was more than okay with that. Normally Cas was very sweet and unassuming. But when he wanted Dean's ass, he was a firebrand. He thought about how Cas had held on tight to his hips as he took him from behind, his hands tied behind him as Cas pounded into him mercilessly. Of course, as soon as they were done the sweet Cas was back, cuddling with Dean, planting butterfly kisses on his face and chest. Dean loved that quality about him.

He began to rub himself through his jeans, groaning as he felt the fabric move over his cock. It never failed that Cas turned him on more than anything else, and Dean had spent most of his career in the company of sexy men. He had met his first serious boyfriend through stripping, and then the second. He had found out very quickly that dating within the business was a bad idea, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was experience that pain again. But Castiel had captured him heart and soul, and he couldn't ask for a better person to share his life with. It was so much more than an intense physical attraction too – their personalities fit together like two pieces of a beautiful puzzle.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone go off, blaring out ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man." Cas had picked it out for him, saying that Dean was at his sexiest in a suit. He pressed the answer button and said "Go for Dean."

A deep voice on the other end said "Hey sexy – you up to anything right now?" It was the voice that Dean woke up to every morning.

Dean grinned, wide as you please. "Just thinking about you in sexy zombie get up."

"Well I can't quite deliver that but... if you have ten minutes to spare I can give you something else." Dean looked at his watch. Cas had a concert in about an hour, and Dean had a show to run shortly thereafter.

"Ten minutes? Yeah I can do that." Cas made a low noise of pleasure on the other end of the line. "I'll see you soon." The line clicked and Dean wondered what his ever creative husband had in mind.

Not fifteen minutes later, Dean heard a knock at his office door. He opened it, and smiling wide back at him was a raven haired man with sky blue eyes, tuxedo jacket and tie peeking out from under a long brown trench coat. "You look dashing Cas."

"You'll like even more what I've got planned." He pushed Dean back into his office, closing the door behind him as he did so, attacking Dean's mouth with his. He walked them back towards the desk, careful to not bump into the chairs that sat in front of it.

He pulled off of Dean and said to him "Unbutton my coat." Dean did as he was told and his knees went weak when he saw what Cas was wearing. He had on his tuxedo jacket and shirt, sure. But from the waist down he was naked, save for long black socks pulled up to his knees and shiny black organ shoes on his feet. His cock was also half hard, and was now swelling even more under Dean's gaze.

Cas leaned in and whispered to him "I kinda wanted to play this concert with my ass full of your cum, so I was hoping you'd be willing to comply." Dean pushed the coat off his shoulders and started to unbutton Cas's shirt. Cas took his hands in his and said "No time – just fuck me Dean. Fuck me good and fast. Against the chair or desk, I don't care." He kissed him, hard and brief. "But I need you in my ass right fucking now."

Dean's arousal skyrocketed as he heard what Cas was saying. This was a new facet that Dean hadn't experienced yet in his husband. It was thrilling, hot, and wonderful. Dean spun him around and pushed him against the chair, lifting up the edge of of Cas's black jacket. He kissed the back of his neck just once, and moved his hands to spread Cas apart, only to find that Cas had prepped himself. Always planning ahead, Dean thought.

A shiny purple butt plug was nestled between his cheeks, wet from where Cas had put lube on it. "Cas baby... fuck."

Cas turned his head to look at him. "I did this in the shower. Opened myself up for you so good Dean. Used my fingers, all hot and wet, thought about you doing it. Got myself good and wet for you baby. Put this in, fuck it was so good Dean, but not as good as you. Every bump in the road over here made me so hard. Thought about you fucking me. Please Dean, I need you in me so bad."

Dean was drooling. Cas never talked dirty like this. "God damn it Cas you're gonna make me cum with that filthy in mouth of yours."

"Then you better put that hot cock of yours in my ass before you do."

Wasting no time, Dean pulled his jeans down around his ankles, followed quickly by his boxers. He bent Cas over, and carefully took out the butt plug. It was coated with lube, and he watched in fascination as the sticky trails it left broke when he took it out. He used some of it to coat his own cock. With one swift motion, Dean thrust into his husband, eliciting a loud "FUCK" from the dark haired man.

Cas continued his stream of dirty talk as Dean began to fuck him. "That's it baby, right there, right the fuck there. Your cock feels so good in me, so big, so hot God Dean fuck me fuck me fuck me." Dean was more and more turned on. This had always been a fantasy of his, fucking quick and dirty at work. He reached in front of Cas and gripped his cock, stroking it up and down.

"Fuck Dean that's good." Cas's head dipped, his hands gripping the back of the chair. He felt positively whorish, his shirt rucked up around his stomach, naked from the waist down, a hot guy pounding away at his ass. He knew Dean was going to like this, but he was enjoying it just as much.

Dean knew it wouldn't be long before he came, so he sped up even faster. He put a hand in Cas's thick hair, yanking his head back. Cas cried out, voicing his pleasure. "Deaaaaaaan I'm gonna... gon... DEAN" Cas's orgasm spilled out over Dean's hand, soaking the chair. Not a second later, Dean came, loudly groaning as he did so. Normally they cuddled after sex, but this time, Cas just pushed him off and kissed him, tongues clashing.

"That was fantastic, stud." He retrieved the butt plug and put it back in. He put his arms around Dean's neck and whispered in his ear. "I've got a little something for you to think about tonight. Your cum is gonna be inside me all night. When I play and feel that organ vibrate, it's gonna make my ass feel so good, all your hot cum inside me." He bit Dean's earlobe, causing him to groan low and loud. "Gonna keep it in all night, babe. It'll be like your fucking me on the job." He backed off and straightened his shirt and jacket, putting the trench coat on over them and cinching it tight. He kissed Dean on the cheek. "Have a great show Dean. I'll see you when you you get home tonight." Cas blew him one more kiss as he left Dean's office, walking as normally as he could.

Dean leaned against his desk, cock still softening, and began laughing at his good fortune.

. . .

Dean turned the key in the lock to his and Cas's apartment, feeling exhausted. There had been a ton of encore dances, but the returns had been good enough that Dean could pay the rent on the building for at least three months and be comfortable. The lights were off, save for a single lamp at the end of the couch. Cas was stretched out on it, asleep, still holding the book he had been reading. He was still in his concert dress, shoes kicked off carelessly to the side. Cas was sexy even when he slept, Dean thought.

He moved over and knelt down next to the couch, planting a kiss on Cas's forehead and then running his fingers through Cas's hair. Cas's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Are you my prince, come to wake me from my slumber?" Gone was the insatiable Cas from earlier, just sleepy, contented, and happy to see his husband Cas.

"I won't call you a princess, but yes I am." Cas raised a hand and pulled him down for a kiss, tender and loving.

Dean pulled off of him after a moment. "How was the concert?"

"Really, really good." Cas closed his eyes and bit his lip, remembering the sensations that had made his body thrill as he played the magisterial organ part in Saint-Saens' Third Symphony. "The music sounded alright too." He looked deep into Dean's eyes, the barest shade of lust in them. "How was dancing tonight?"

"The boys did well Cas – made enough tonight to pay the rent a few months in advance. Even saw a couple of talent agents in the audience. They want to talk to me and a couple of the guys tomorrow."

"That's wonderful Dean, really. You want to know what I do for successful strip club owners?" Cas sat up and took Dean's hands in his.

"What's that, my angel?"

"I hold them all night as they sleep and wake them up with a blowjob in the morning." He kissed Dean again, this time with a little tongue.

Dean pulled him up off the couch and led him to the bedroom. "Why don't we make good on the first part of that?"

Cas yawned, deep and satisfying. "Promise to tuck me in?" he said.

Dean rubbed his nose against his. "Promise."


	4. Blow Up

Mid April of the following year

Castiel was worried about Dean.

So far as business was concerned, there was nothing for either of them to fear. Cas was in the final stages of putting together a massive month long music festival that would take full advantage of Makepeace's considerable artistic resources. The Arts Guild was head over heels to see the end product. The Angel Den was becoming more and more famous, and Dean had hired an assistant manager so that he didn't have to be there every night of the week. His assistant's name was Adam, a stunning blonde man with emerald green eyes much like Dean's and a killer smile. Even Cas couldn't deny that he was beautiful.

However, Dean had been coming home late, sometimes accepting his phone calls, sometimes not. Even though Dean had sworn that he would never, ever cheat on Castiel, hormones could be powerful things, and Dean was an incredibly virile man. It was getting closed to midnight, and Cas hadn't heard from Dean all day.

He was about to slip under covers when he heard the lock turn on the front door, and then footsteps across the hardwood floor. Dean came into the bedroom, shirt unbuttoned down to his navel and hair all mussed up. Cas was sitting up, a guarded look in his eyes as Dean looked at him.

"Hey" Dean said casually. He avoided looking at Cas as he undressed, tossing his clothes into the hamper.

Cas took a deep breath and asked him "So... how was business tonight?"

Dean came out from his closet, tugging on a pair of pajama bottoms. "It was good. I was chasing people out until 11:30. I couldn't help but think 'it's a weeknight, you pervs. Go home.' How was your day babe?"

"Dean we need to talk." It wasn't often that they had exchanged those words in close to a year of marriage, but when they were said, the situation was serious. "Where have you been lately? Dean it's like you're on a completely different planet." Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet, not meeting Cas's increasingly hard gaze. "If there's something going on then Dean Winchester you need to tell me right now."

Dean finally looked up at Cas. "I can't tell you Cas."  
Cas got up off the bed and stood right in front of Dean, his hands clenched into fists. "Wrong answer Dean."

"Cas... I can't. I truly can't."

"If this has anything to do with that assistant manager of yours... " Cas's voice was dangerously low.

Dean's face screwed up into a look of incredulity. "Adam? You think I'm... Cas how dare you!"

Castiel was closed to yelling. "How dare I? Dean I don't know what else to think! You're with him all the time! Every time I call it seems like you have to go because Adam's waiting or you just don't answer! I've barely seen you for the last three months. Dean we live together and by the time you get home I'm asleep. I get it, you're 'busy,' but enough is enough!" Castiel could feel his eyes burning with hot, angry tears.

Dean lifted a hand and jabbed Cas in the chest with a finger. "Castiel Winchester you've got some nerve." Dean's face was contorted into a mask of hurt and anger. "I can't believe that this is how little you think of me. You think I would dare cheat on you? Cas that's low. It's low and insulting." Dean turned around and stalked the room. "Cas I would never, ever hurt you like that." He walked back into his closet, and shed his sleepwear for jeans and a t-shirt. He tugged his shoes back on and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Cas was furious at this point.

"Maybe you need to sleep alone tonight. Clear your head of goddamn stupid thoughts." Dean picked up his keys and slammed the door.

Castiel sank onto the mattress, and began to sob.

. . .

The next day, Dean moved in a haze. He had spent the night at his desk, both cursing Castiel for being so stupid and missing him terribly at the same time. He truly couldn't tell Cas where he had been or what he had been doing. Adam's father, Balthazar, ran a music store that offered the greatest selection of pianos in the Southwestern United States, and Dean had been in close conference with both him and Adam over trying to find the perfect one. Dean was going to give Cas a grand piano for their anniversary, and he truly wanted it to be a surprise. He knew that Cas had been wanting one for ages, and Dean loved to listen to him play and sing. Aside from a strictly business relationship, this was the only time he had spent with Adam. He truly loved Castiel only, and he couldn't believe that Cas would accuse him of such an atrocity. That man had captured him heart and soul, and Cas didn't believe it.

The phone on Dean's desk rang. He answered it after one ring, hoping it was Castiel. "Dean Winchester."

A richly accented voice answered back. "Dean? It's Balthazar."

Dean sat up and started to feel a little better. While not the phone call he had been hoping for, it was likely good news anyway. "Hey Balthazar – what's up?"

"I think I've found you a piano. It took a lot of searching, but I've got it here in my shop if you want to come have a look. Can you get away for a bit?"

Dean looked at his watch. It was nearly lunch time anyway. "Yeah I can get there. I'll see you in a few." He hung the phone up and stood, stretching his tired body. He had slept fitfully, missing the big memory foam mattress at home, his husband's warm body curled next to him. One night away from home and he missed him more than life itself. Dean's heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest. He closed the door to his office and bumped into Adam.

"Dad just called – he wants to see you."

"On my way actually. You coming?"

Adam shook his head. "Nah you go ahead. You look kind of rough Dean – everything alright?"

Dean smiled and said. "I'm hoping so Adam. Really hoping so."

. . .

Castiel walked out of the real estate agent's office feeling a little bit better. Unbeknownst to Dean, he had been looking for a house. A house that they could make their own and live in, and he had finally found the perfect one. He had just finished signing the paperwork, and was on his way to the bank to ask for a loan. As he climbed into his car, he just hoped that Dean would be willing to come back to him after what he had said to him. Dean had talked about wanting a house more than a few times, and Cas wanted nothing more than to give that to him. He said he didn't care what it was like, so long as Castiel was there with him.

He drove out of the parking lot, thinking about what the next couple days might hold for the both of them.

. . .

Dean walked through the doors of the music shop, and Balthazar greeted him with a hearty handshake. "Dean my boy, I've outdone myself, truly. Take a look at this beauty." He led him into the back room, where in the middle of a floor stood a gorgeous piano. Balthazar sat down on the bench, and opened the lid. "Made of maple and birch straight from the Black Forest. Light sounding to play Ellington and Basie" He played a few bars of "Take The A Train" "but dark enough to make Beethoven sing with authority." His fingers danced over the keys as he pounded out the magisterial opening of the Third Symphony. "And my favorite touch" he gestured Dean to look at the inscription inside the key lid "is this." It read in beautifully done typeface "To My Angel With All My Love – Your Hunter" "I took the liberty of having this done myself – the way you talked about him Dean, it only seemed fitting. And I might just peddle pianos, but I know a thing or two about love. And Dean, I think Castiel loves you so much that he literally cannot bear the thoughts of being without you. So just make that really clear to him, alright?"

Dean could only nod, words escaping him. "Balthazar – thank you. Thank you so much."

Balthazar laid a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'll keep it here until it's time. In the meantime, you go and fix whatever has got you looking so down, alright?"

. . .

Two weeks later

Things had improved between Cas and Dean, bit by bit. Castiel had kept his lips sealed about the house, and Dean was still very hush-hush about the surprise he had for Cas. They were at least sleeping in the same bed again, but Cas wasn't ready to be intimate with him quite yet. Dean understood, enough to the point to understand why Cas was still a little upset. And now, it was the night of their anniversary. Cas had left the apartment before Dean had even awakened, wanting to make sure everything was in order for when he showed Dean the house. This worked out perfectly for Dean, who was in the process of trying to figure out how to get the piano into the apartment. He had been racking his brain for ideas, but eventually just settled for showing it to him at Balthazar's store.

They both left work early that night, so that they could be together. Cas had made reservations at the finest Japanese restaurant in town, and he truly was eager to show Dean what he had for him. He parked his car, and got out. He had traded his Mercedes G-Class for a new Ford Taurus some time ago, figuring that not only was the Mercedes too much but he also wanted to save money for the house. Dean had wondered why he'd traded the SUV for something smaller, but Cas had kept his lips sealed. He got into the elevator and shifted his weight back and forth. He was dying for Dean's touch on him, longing to kiss his lips once more. He figured that he had denied both himself and Dean for too long.

Dean was in the living room, pacing back and forth waiting for Cas. As soon as Cas was in the door, he paused and smiled at him. "Hey Cas."

The dark haired man practically ran into Dean's embrace. "Dean I'm sorry."

Dean smoothed his hair and looked into his eyes. "It's okay babe." He kissed him, long and deep. Cas melted into the kiss, drinking it in like some life-sustaining elixir. God it felt so good to have that contact again.

Dean only pushed him off when he felt a need to breathe. "I have a surprise for you Cas. Do you want to see it?"

Cas rested his head against his shoulder. "Yes. So long as you want to see mine."

Dean tilted his head up, giving him a quizzical look. "You mean... Cas I thought you were mad."

Cas rubbed his nose against Dean's. "Not mad enough to deny you what I have planned. Come on – let's go eat."

. . .

Castiel slid behind the wheel of his car, and Dean climbed in next to him, adjusting the seat back a little further. He offered his hand to Cas, who took it in his and backed out one handed. He had missed holding Dean's hand a lot.

He made his way to turn right, but Dean suggested "Turn left." Cas did as he was told, and followed Dean's directions until they pulled up to a music shop downtown.

"Dean where are we? I've never been here before." Cas thought he had seen all of the places like this in Makepeace. Clearly he had been wrong.

"Just follow me Cas." As soon as they were out of the car, Dean took his hand again. They strode through the front door of the shop and Cas's jaw dropped. He had never seen such a wide variety of pianos. Dean thought he looked like a kid at Christmas, the way his face lit up.

"Hello Dean." An older man with short blonde hair emerged from the back room, and shook Dean's hand. "And you must be Castiel. I'm Balthazar. You know, he never does shut up about you." Dean blushed and averted his gaze. A younger blonde man came out as well and stood next to Balthazar. Cas immediately tensed up, but Dean ran a finger over his hand, calming him.

Adam spoke next. "Castiel, Dean has a surprise for you. Follow me." He led them to the back of the store, Cas's eyes still drifting over all of the instruments that crowded the room. Dean had to more or less pull him along, insisting that he move.

Soon, they came to a back room, and Balthazar turned the light on. Castiel spied a covered object in the middle of it, and Balthazar crossed over to where the blue cloth was draped. Dean turned so that he could watch Cas's face.

Balthazar paused as he started to remove the cover under which the piano sat. "Now Castiel, before I show you what's under here, I just want to tell you that your husband loves you very, very much. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive him, because you are one of the luckiest men in the world." With a grand gesture, Balthazar removed the cover, and Castiel's jaw dropped.

It was the most beautiful piano he had ever laid eyes on. Spread across the top of it were thickly bound volumes of sheet music, along with several boxed sets of CDs.

Dean leaned down and whispered into Cas's ear "You can go touch it Cas. It's not going to disappear." Cas moved over to the instrument, wobbly kneed and mouth dry. He sat down on the bench, his fingers feeling the wood that sat in front of him. Dean moved over behind him and said "Open the key cover." Castiel did and read the inscription. As soon as he did, fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and he dipped his head.

Balthazar cleared his throat and spoke again. "I'll give the two of you a moment alone." He gestured for Adam to follow him, and he gently shut the door behind him as they left the room.

Dean sat down next to Cas on the piano bench. "You want to know what I was doing all that time Cas? I was looking for this. I was trying to find the perfect gift for you." He turned Castiel towards him, wiping away his tears as he did. "Because you are the perfect man."

With that Cas collapsed into Dean's chest, sobbing, his shoulders heaving. "I'm so sorry Dean. So, so sorry. I should have thought better of you." He picked his head up and looked at Dean. "I don't... I don't deserve this... or you."

Dean hugged him to his shoulder and said to him. "Yes you do sweetheart. This and so much more." He tilted Cas's head up. "Cas I want you to look at me as I say this. I love you, and only you. I've never, ever loved someone so much as I love you. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for you because Castiel Winchester, you are my world. And that is the honest to God truth."

Castiel kissed him, kissed him like he never had before. Eventually, they heard a knock at the door, and Balthazar poked his head in. "Boys I need to close up soon. So if you could um..."

Dean spoke back to him. "We're on our way out Balthazar." He heard the door shut again, and Dean stood, pulling Cas up with him. "Come on – I'm starving. And I know that you picked a good place to eat."

. . .

Eating dinner, they acted like a couple of teenagers in love. They talked, laughed, and Castiel felt like he touched Dean the whole time, his hand on his knee, his toes rubbing the inside of Dean's leg. Eventually, dessert came and Cas decided that now was as good of a time as any to reveal his surprise to Dean.

"Dean I have a little surprise for you as well."

Dean set down his fork and said "Alright – lay it on me." He winked at Cas as he said it and grinned evilly.

"Later Dean, I promise" he said, acknowledging Dean's hint. "For now though, I wanted to show you this." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded sheaf of papers. He pushed them across the table to his husband. Dean opened them and as he ran his eyes over them, Cas's heart warmed as Dean's face lit up.

"You... we... are we getting a house Cas?"  
"I applied for a loan this morning. We're approved. All you have to do is sign and we can move in as soon as we like. Happy Anniversary Dean."

Dean looked up at his husband, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Thank you." Cas leaned across the table for a kiss, and Dean gave him just that.


	5. A Home for Me and You

The beginning of June

It had taken over a month and lots of trips back and forth from their apartment but Castiel and Dean finally set the last box down in the foyer of their new home. Neither of them had gotten much of a chance to move a whole lot at a time, so they were both relieved that the process was over. Castiel let out a long, happy sigh as he shut the door, pausing just for a moment to relax.

Their house was tastefully built. Two stories, with a large office/library for Castiel, a big basement for a personal gym and entertainment area, a decently sized kitchen and dining room, four bedrooms, (which Castiel had thought was overkill but the extra space was nice) and a living room that made an excellent space for hosting parties. Castiel had set his piano right next to the big bay window in there. It really did feel like a place that he could live in forever.

The best part was that Dean was going to be right there with him.

In the time since their anniversary, their relationship had improved even more. Castiel had learned a lot about trust in that time, and it was making things a lot easier. Dean had learned to be more open with Cas, letting him know about things in his life. It was making life between them a lot easier.

Castiel walked into the kitchen where Dean was putting away pots and pans. Dean was taking to domestic life quite well. Of course, both still invested a lot in their work but both also loved having a house to live in. There was no doubt in Cas's mind that he had made the right decision.

He came up behind Dean and put his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. "You know Dean, I find it incredibly attractive to watch you be all... domestic." Dean closed the cabinet and turned in his husband's arms. He kissed Cas on the forehead, and held him tight. "I never thought of myself as a particularly domestic person but Cas, you've awakened my inner Martha Stewart." Both had a hearty chuckle at that. Cas loved Dean's laugh, because it was never forced, never at someone else's expense. It was genuine, like the rest of him.

Castiel kissed him as they continued to laugh, but it soon deepened. Dean's tongue pressed against Cas's lips, seeking permission to enter, and Cas gladly let him in. Dean's kisses were something that Cas would never tire of. Cas pressed his body to Dean's, rubbing his crotch against Dean's thigh, letting him feel his arousal. Dean was hard too, and Cas reached down and rubbed Dean through his jeans.

Castiel broke the kiss and said into Dean's ear "Only thing is Dean, I don't think Martha carries a big sexy dick around in her pants." Castiel dropped to kiss knees and kissed the outline of Dean's erection through his jeans, all the while looking up at Dean with those big, pretty baby blue eyes.

"Cas baby... fuck" Cas unbuckled Dean's belt, snaking it through the belt loops and holding it, briefly appreciating the residual heat from his husband's body. He then stood up and turned Dean around. "Put your hands behind your back babe." Dean complied, and Cas looped the warm leather around Dean's wrists. As he did so, he said with a very sultry tone in his voice into Dean's ear "Now you're at my mercy." Dean's eyes went wide as Cas leaned him against the counter and reached down to unfasten Dean's pants and push them down along with his underwear, kneeling down in front of him. Dean's big cut cock popped out, hanging in front of Cas's face. Cas licked his lips and kissed the end of it, precum already forming out of the slit.

Dean groaned at the contact of Cas's soft lips on his dick. Cas blew hot air across the end of it, gently stroking forward as he did so. "Gonna suck your big pretty cock Dean. Gonna make good and hot for me. But you can't touch me Dean. Can't hold my head down. But I can touch you." Cas pressed his lips over the end of Dean's cock, just barely getting it wet. Dean shuddered, his arousal growing even more.

"That turn you on Dean? Not being able to touch me while I suck you?" Cas passed his tongue over the head, causing Dean to whimper.

"All of this, just for me Dean. You know, I never did thank you properly for the piano." Dean squirmed, but Cas did a game job of holding him still. "Hold still Dean – wouldn't want to hurt you."

And with that, Cas took Dean's cock, all the way down to the base. Dean tossed his head back, uttering "Caaaaas" as his husband deep throated him. Cas had trained himself to be able to suck Dean like this at the drop of a hat, and was getting better all the time.

Cas worked his way all the way back up Dean's length, then back down again, his tongue licking and stimulating every bit of it he could. He took his hand and cupped Dean's balls, gently rubbing them between his fingers. He then got an idea that he knew would make Dean come apart above him.

Dean whimpered as the warmth of Cas's mouth left his dick. "Don't worry Dean," Cas said, "You're gonna like this. Open up your legs for me." Dean complied, and Cas turned so that he was facing the same direction as his husband. Cas put his face up in between Dean's cock and buttocks, inhaling Dean's scent. Dean felt Cas's hands come up behind him and spread his cheeks apart.

"Cas what are you FUCK!" Castiel's tongue plunged into Dean's hole, licking him open. Cas had never rimmed him before, and he immediately wished that he had let him do it sooner. It felt amazing, not quite like anything he had experienced before.

And Cas was a pro at it, tongue fucking Dean like there was no tomorrow. Dean's cock twitched every time Cas's tongue plunged into the tight ring of muscle, moaning more and more loudly as Cas worked him over. His cock was weeping precum now, dripping down to stain the front of Cas's blue polo. The best part was he couldn't touch himself to alleviate any of that pressure – Cas was playing him expertly, just like when he sat down at his piano.

It soon got to be right on the edge of too much to handle, and he said to Cas in an arousal-choked voice "Cas... baby... please... let me cum... please" Dean was begging with all that he had. Cas moved out from under him and looked at him, a wicked look in his eye. "Begging so pretty for me Dean – how could I possibly say no to that?" Castiel stood, and pulled Dean in for a kiss. Dean's knees buckled at the taste of himself on Cas's lips, mingling with his husband's own unique flavor. Dean moaned into Cas's mouth, his insides turning to mush as Cas kissed him.

Cas backed off of him and said "Turn around for me." Dean, in no position to argue, did so, leaning against the counter as he did, hands still tied behind his back. He heard Cas's pants drop, and the snick of a bottle of lube open up. He started to wonder where Cas got that from, but the thought was immediately chased away as Cas applied lube to his entrance, the cold liquid making him shiver briefly.

"So pretty Dean." Cas rubbed the head of his cock against Dean's entrance. "And all for me. What can I say..." He leaned up and bit Dean's ear, earning himself a positively filthy moan. "I'm greedy." Cas held on tight to Dean's shoulders and thrust inside Dean with one quick, somewhat painful motion. Dean's noise at being entered was worthy of a top-notch porno.

Cas slowly began to thrust in and out, his mouth right next to Dean's ear. "You like this Dean, being fucked against the kitchen counter, legs spread wide like some cheap whore? Like having my cock buried in your ass? You don't like it, you love it."

Cas sped up, and Dean's moans increased in volume. "You gonna cum for me Dean, gonna cum for your sweet little husband?" Dean's body was shaking, every nerve standing on end as Cas's stream of dirty talk saturated his brain. Cas had never been this controlling sexually.

Dean was loving every second of it.

Cas continued to talk. "Gonna fuck you like this all the damn time Dean. Gonna mark who you belong to, now and forever. Gonna make you scream my name until you can't talk anymore."

Dean's head dipped, his thighs making the wooden cabinets rattle as Cas continued to plow into him. The tightness of the belt around his wrists made his cock strain that much harder, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Cas's thick cock was nailing him in the prostate with each thrust, making Dean's body arch backwards more and more.

Castiel reached around to grab Dean's cock, and he began to stroke furiously. "Cas please... PLEASE" Cas's hips were a blur as he drove into Dean over and over.

"That's it, fucking beg. Fucking beg for me to let you cum."

"Castiel please let me fucking cum, wanna cum so bad for you baby"

Cas's orgasm hit him like a freight train, his head thrown back as he cried Dean's name. Dean's climax came a heartbeat later, Dean crying out in ecstasy as he spilled over Cas's hand and all over the floor in front of him, his knees buckling against the cabinet. Cas collapsed against his back, his breath coming short as he recovered from his orgasm.

Dean finally managed to speak. "Can.. can you untie me now? My wrists hurt." Cas reached down and removed Dean's restraints. Dean winced as the circulation returned to his hands. He stood up, stretching to his full height. He turned to look at Cas, whose face was flushed a very appealing shade of red from his orgasm.

Dean put his arms around him and kissed him. Cas melted into that kiss, still coming down from his orgasmic high.

Dean broke the kiss and rested his head on Cas's shoulder. "Cas I never knew you were such a little firebrand." Castiel chuckled and said to him "Your fault Dean. I just can't keep my hands off of you. Damn you for being so sexy."

Dean picked his head up and rested his forehead against Cas's, looking into his eyes. "Hey I'm not complaining. I love it when you get all hot and toppy."

Castiel smiled and said back to him "Don't get me wrong Dean I love it when you pin me down and fuck me silly. But sometimes I like to do it too."

Dean rubbed his nose with his. "Not a problem in the least sweetheart. Now why don't we see about getting some dinner going. After all, it is a kitchen, and sex tends to leave me hungry."

Cas canted his head and asked "Spaghetti sound good?"

Dean kissed him briefly and said "Perfect. Just like you."

AN: I figured since the last chapter was all angsty and whatnot, I would throw a bit of fun out there. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Life Is Going To Be Sweet

A few years later

Married life between Castiel and Dean Winchester was nothing but bliss. Most arguments were relatively minor and were more often than not were resolved with paint-peeling sex. Now as they moved into their late thirties, life was treating both of them well. The Angel Den had taken off after the first two years, and now Dean owned a franchise, with locations in Flagstaff, Phoenix, and other cities around the state. Castiel was a driving force for the arts not only in Makepeace, but in Arizona as a whole. His model for arts management was very quickly being taken up all across the nation, and he was receiving more and more invitations to help get the ball rolling for all sorts of companies and groups throughout the Southwest.

Dean woke up one Saturday morning, late. Late to Dean was nine o'clock, and he felt slightly guilty about sleeping in, but it had been pushing two o'clock when he had gotten home the night before. He turned over, looking for his husband. Cas's side of the bed was cold, indicating that he had left quite some time ago. He briefly turned his head to smell Cas's pillow, taking in the scent of the shampoo he used. It brought a smile to his face, and he got up from the bed and went into the bathroom to relieve himself.

As he was washing his hands, he looked over himself in the mirror. At 36, Dean Winchester was still a knockout. His body might not have been as defined as it was a decade ago, but he still kept himself in the best possible shape he could. He ran his hands through his hair, gray having yet to color it. He looked over his morning stubble, secretly checking for wrinkles. The only ones he had were laugh lines, and those had come about because of Castiel, and he was damned proud of them. He knew that Cas could love him no matter what, and that thought warmed his heart.

He came out of the bedroom, and heard music playing. He followed it to the living room, where Castiel was sitting at his piano, back to Dean. He noticed the sheen of sweat on Cas's shirtless body, almost seeming like it was sparkling in the light streaming through the window. He saw Cas's running shoes and socks tucked neatly beside the instrument, Cas's bare feet alternating pedals as he played Ravel, a particularly tricky piece called "Alborada del Gracioso."

Cas was a force of nature whenever he played, lunging, crouching, attacking the keys as he made music. There were a lot of parallels between his music and his lovemaking, and it seemed like the thrum of the piano that Dean had given him always got him in the mood.

Dean leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms and just watching his husband play. As the music approached its climax, Castiel tilted his head skyward, his back arching just like when Dean was buried hilt deep in him and fucking him hard. The music ended and Cas more or less collapsed against the piano, wing-tattooed back moving up and down as he sucked in deep, filling his lungs with oxygen.

Dean let out a nearly inaudible "holy shit." He looked down and realized that his hand was in his pajama bottoms, stroking himself. Cas must have heard him because he spun around on the piano bench, a wide, wicked smile parting his lips. He sauntered over to Dean and said "I can take care of that for you and drew Dean's head down for a kiss.

At 36 himself, Castiel still turned heads. His good looks and charm had certainly helped land some very prestigious artists in Makepeace, and he worked the angle as much as he could. He ran five days a week, twice as far on weekends. He loved taking care of himself, and for Dean. His hair, still very much thick on his head, had tiny flecks of gray all over the place, just individual hairs, not patches. Castiel had told Dean one day that the color was starting to go because every time he came from Dean's touch, some of it went with the orgasm. Dean just thought it made him look even hotter.

Dean's lips parted as he felt Cas's tongue probe against them, seeking permission. Dean gave it to him and inhaled. Cas smelled like arousal and sweat, his body still damp and red from his run earlier. It made Dean even hornier. Dean greedily sucked on Cas's tongue, trying to take as much of it into him as possible. Cas moaned as Dean bit his bottom lip, a little less than gently. All it did was fuel Cas's desire more.

Dean ran his hands down to cup Cas's ass cheeks, appreciating the tight muscle there. Clearly Cas's efforts paid off, because they felt wonderful in his hands.

Dean broke the kiss to say as he pinched and rubbed Cas's ass."Fucking love this." He bit down Cas's neck, teeth delightfully sharp in the soft flesh. Castiel's hands were pushing on the waistband of Dean's pajama bottoms, and Dean brought his legs together so that they fell down, his now fully erect cock free. The cool air of the living room made him tense briefly, but soon one of Cas's warm hands was on him, stroking him up and down.

"Love doing this to you Dean. Love feeling that big fucking dick of yours." Cas moved so that he could rut himself against Dean's thigh, his own erection tenting the front of his running shorts. Dean leaned against the doorjamb, Cas sucking and nipping at his earlobe as he stroked Dean up and down, long, slow movements that got progressively tighter as Cas's hand traveled up, coaxing a stream of precum from the end of his cock that trailed to the floor. Cas never failed to get him this worked up, and he had to put out a hand behind him to steady himself.

Cas suddenly stopped his ministrations, and Dean let out a noise of discontent. "Be right back Dean – gotta get something. As he watched Cas disappear around the corner, Dean saw his husband's running shorts and underwear land in front of his feet, and the door to the downstairs bathroom shut.

Dean stepped out of his pajama bottoms, picking them up along with Cas's own discarded clothing. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and he knocked on the door. "Cas if you're about to take a shower... can you skip it?"

"Just taking care of something Dean. Trust me." Dean tried the handle anyway, but it was locked. Still aware of the erection that he was currently sporting and his naked husband on the other side of the door, he sighed, not really sure what to do next. Cas loved to leave him hanging temporarily, that way his orgasm was even more powerful when he finally had gave him relief.

He heard Cas's voice say "Why don't you go take those to the laundry room and I'll be right out. And turn the drier on." Suddenly, Dean figured out what Castiel had in mind, and he smiled, the image flashing through his mind of what was going to transpire very soon.

Dean made his way to the laundry room, and put the clothes in his arms in the washer, and turned the drier on. He heard footsteps, and then felt a damp towel wrapping around his torso to draw him backwards.

Cas mouth was right next to his ear. "Now where were we?" He dropped the towel and grabbed Dean's cock again, his other hand moving up to press against Dean's torso and tease his left nipple.

Dean rested his head on Cas's left shoulder, his neck enticingly exposed. Cas planted hot kisses on it, sucking on the skin just hard enough to where Dean would definitely have bruises later. He had had more than one person stop to ask him if he was in a violent relationship. He would just chuckle and shake his head no. Cas's fingers pinched at the tender skin of his nipple, making him gasp and groan at the contact.

"So hot Dean, listening to you. Could cum just from the noises you make." With that, Dean moved and spun around to face Cas, and lifted him up to set him on the dryer. Cas flinched briefly at the cold metal, but Dean immediately dropped to his knees and said "Spread 'em." He then realized what Cas had been doing – he had cleaned himself out, because he definitely smelled and tasted faintly of soap.

Dean gently spread Cas's buttocks and said "So fucking beautiful" and plunged his tongue in. Cas practically purred as Dean licked him all the way up from right beneath his entrance to the tip of his cock, and then back down again. Dean attacked Cas's hole with vigor, sucking and teasing at it, Cas writhing above him, the dryer intensifying the sensations all the more. Cas put his hands on the back of Dean's head, trying to push him in further.

Dean got even harder at being forced down like that. Castiel was coming apart above him, and what had started as a stream of dirty talk was now a wordless jumble of moans and gasps. Dean tongue fucked Cas like there was no tomorrow, drilling into him, using the rough parts of his tongue to make Cas beg for it more and more.

Soon it was getting difficult to breath, and Dean had to back off. Cas hauled him up by his shoulders for a kiss, and threw his legs around Dean, pulling him closer. Cas was humming with lust, and his body was hot to Dean's touch, every nerve standing on end. Cas hungrily sucked at Dean's tongue, wanting their commingled tastes inside him. As he kissed Dean, he reached down and jerked Dean's cock, a moan from Dean making his head vibrate.

Cas broke the kiss and said "Need you inside me. Now."

"Lube?" Dean didn't want to take him dry.

"Fuck." Cas looked more than a little disappointed at not having been prepared.

Dean saw the look on his face and said "Hey." He touched his forehead to Cas's, and put a hand to his cheek. "It's alright babe. We've got all the time in the world, okay?"

Cas smiled and this time when he kissed Dean, it was a lot more tender. Dean picked him up and carried him out of the laundry room, and took them up the stairs, Castiel wrapped around him all the while.

He laid Cas down on the bed and looked down at him. "So beautiful." Dean kissed him, and they both smiled as their lips touched.

Dean broke the kiss and said "Cas I love you. So, so much. And I don't ever want you to forget it."

Cas's smile melted Dean's heart. "I know you do Dean. And I never will forget – how could I?" He put his arms around Dean's neck and hugged him, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of his husband's body against him.

Dean said into Cas's ear "Ready to keep going?" Cas's response was to reach down and push Dean's hips into the juncture of his thighs.

"Fuck yeah Cas." Dean got up from the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from Cas's dresser. Cas eyed him hungrily as he ran lube up and down his length.

Dean looked him right in the eye and said "Gonna fuck you so good and hard baby. Gonna leave you good and sore." He stepped closer to the bed, gripping himself as he did so. Cas was lying on the edge of it, his legs spread wide and his hips pointed upwards for Dean.

Dean reached down and slicked Cas's entrance up. Cas inhaled sharply at the cool liquid, but Dean's warm hand soon made it much better.

Dean positioned himself against Cas, the head of his cock resting against him. "You want this Cas? You want my big fucking dick in you? Want me to make you cum from just my cock?" Dean could see that his dirty talk was turning his husband on even more.

"You want it so bad don't you. Gotta beg for it Cas. Come on, let me watch that pretty mouth of yours beg for Dean to give it to you." Dean pushed forward, just the tip of his cock breaking the seal of Cas's entrance.

Cas moaned. "Please... please... need you so bad Dean. Want you so bad. Please I need you right fucking now. NOW." Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's hips, pulling him forward, Dean's length pushing halfway into his husband.

"Such a slut for your cock Dean. Need it in me all the time." Cas was pleading with Dean at this point.

Dean couldn't resist any longer and rushed all the way into Cas, earning himself a low, loud, filthy moan. God the sounds that this man could make, thought Dean.

Dean held his legs open, standing at the edge of the bed and began to pump into Cas.

"Fucking look at you Cas. Spread out like a whore for me, all needy for me. So fucking beautiful." On the last syllable, he began to thrust harder, Cas's moans becoming more and more voluble. He spread his legs out even further, trying give Dean as much access as possible to his inner heat.

"So good Dean... so fucking good." Dean took hold of Cas's hips and began to thrust into Cas even harder, skin making an obscene slapping sound as he did so. Both were enjoying every second of it.

Cas was gasping for air "So... so close... Dean... please" Cas's hard was ramrod straight, painfully hard. Dean was getting close too, and he reached down to stroke Cas, just once.

And that was all it took. Cas came with a shout, his cum shooting out of him and hitting him in the face. Dean's orgasm was on the heels of Cas's, and he threw his head back as he nearly roared out Cas's name, his body shaking.

Cas collapsed back against the bed, his body flushed red and breathing heavy. His torso was covered in cum and sweat. Dean pulled out of him, some of his seed spilling out of Cas's ass as he did so, causing Cas to wiggle at the discomfort. He laid down on the bed next to his husband, and took his hand in his.

Dean finally caught his breath enough to speak. "Seven years I've known you now Cas and the sex never doesn't blow me away."

Cas picked his head up to look at Dean. "Well stick around for more and you'll see just how good it can get."

Dean smiled at him. "You know I'm not going anywhere babe. Don't want to."

"I know Dean. Just like to hear you say it every now and then."

Dean pulled him down for a tender kiss, tongues just barely coming together. They were interrupted by Cas's stomach rumbling.

Both of them chuckled at the sound. Cas said "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Dean licked his lips and said "I'm always hungry Cas. Mostly for you though."

Cas winked at him and said "Well why don't we go make some breakfast and then we'll see what all we can do about your problem."

As Dean followed his angel from the bedroom he said whispered to himself "Perfect."

And for the rest of their days, it was.


End file.
